Forging
Forging can be done via the Blacksmith once you reach Soul Rank 3. At this point, a forge tab will appear when you interact with the blacksmith. Forging can greatly increase the strength of your weapon/armor/accessories, but there is a risk. If you do not succeed, the item will be destroyed and disappear (If you don't have special item for blacksmithing, that allows your item to not disappear). There is a way to prevent the item from disappearing - forge guards. If you fail at forging, but use a forge guard, the item will lose all it's upgrades, but will not disappear. Leap Forging Leapfrogging is a method of forging in which a player works on two similar weapons, like two one handed swords. Forging one untill it is better than the other, then going back and forging the other untill it is better than the first. This method while time consuming and costly, ensures that you will never lose your best weapon. Forging Costs Dependent on the Soul Rank requirement of the equipment, the cost per forge will vary. Success Rate Factors altering the success rate of forging: *Quality of Forge Stones used *Quantity of Forge Stones used *Quality of the equipment (Poor, Normal, Good and Master) *Character Luck (?) The Blacksmith will display a message dependent on the success rate. The actual Success Percent information is taken from the Japanese wiki, though appears to be consistent with all testing done on the matter. Below is the success rate, determined by the quality of the armor you are upgrading. Use the table above as reference to the success rate of each specific forge. Lvl1 x 2 means two level 1 forge stones were used; Lvl1|2 x2|1 means two level 1 forge stones and one level 2 forge stone were used. Please note, you cannot upgrade Legendary or Artifact equipment through forging. Effect of each stone for each quality. For example you want to forge an item with good quality from +4 to +5. Calculate like this: 4 --> 5 you have a 30% Base rate and you use x2 Lv2 (9%+9% = 18%) and x1 Lv3 (11%) So its 30% + 9% + 9% + 11% = 59% Chance for succes! Information used by JP Wiki. Poor Normal Good Master Increase There is a standard rule to how forged gear increases in the game. The value in paranthesis (total) is the overall percent increase over the "base" value of the item being forged and not the increase above the previous level. I've added a "factor" value which may be used to multiply against the base value of the item being forged to understand the resulting value at each forge level. Wizardry Online simply "truncates" the value to the tenths position (one decimal position) and does not "round" this number up or down. However, when calculating the "durability" of the item, WO actually does "round" the number to the one's position (i.e. 38.5 rounds to 39). Weight table Class A: base weight 0.00 ~ 0.10 Class B: base weight 0.20 ~ 0.30 Class C: base weight 0.40 ~ 0.90 Class D: base weight 1.00 ~ 1.90 Class E: base weight 2.00 ~ 3.90 Class F: base weight >4.00 Source: http://www47.atwiki.jp/wiz_online/pages/244.html Special Forge Special forge is act of reducing level requiment on item, while NOT reducing Soul Rank requiment. It can be done starting from Soul Rank 5. To do Special forge one must have at least 2 same items. Chances of success are listed in table below, Failing a forge reduces the items Special Forge to 0 rather then breaking it: Graft Graft is process of adding sockets to equipment. To do it one must have 2 items: The one you want to transfer slots into should be added to slot 1 of Graft's screen, the one with sockets - in 2nd slot and grafting material - in 3rd. Visually this process can be seen as: If you had a gem attached in equipment A, you will lose that gem. Even if you for example have put a triangle gem in Equipment A and Equipment B so happens to have an empty triangle socket, you will lose your gem. If you had gems attached in Equipment B, it will be transferred to the result equipment. Graft material can be bought from the Royal Shop, up to Soul Rank 7, whereas the superior grafting material can only be obtained through drops. It is currently unknown where it can be acquired consitently enough to be farmed. Forge Items Forge Stones Forge Guards Forge Guard, Baggis's Forge Guard Category:FAQ Category:Forging Category:Upgrades